monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Lunavampirek15
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Monster High własne postacie Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sannse Ewuuuuniuuuuu...Sorry! Mianuuuj mnieeee aaaaadmiiiinką Proszęproszęproooszęęęęę.......... Będę grzeczna. ' ;-} ' Clawdwolff15 17:29, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) Ale ta Skleletty ślicznie ci wyszła! Cresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Tworzysz super postacie co ty na to : miałam pomysł żeby my-niby potwory stworzyli taki dział i gadały ze sobąCresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Jako te potworyCresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)CO ty na to? Jak na lato? Zmień Postac Joy ciltton na stronie głównej i proszę- dodaj Korneliusza Nie mogę edytować mojego artykułu! Print Screenem. Najpier naciskam przycisk Print Screen Sys Rq, a potem wchodzę w Painta i klikam ctrl i v trzymam ten ctrl i dociskam v. Hej, Spekciaro :-) Pamiętasz o naszym sylwestrze? Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałas się. Jess się odzywała? bo u mnie cisza. Do zobaczenia!!! Twoja najlepsza BFF i NPNZ Clawdwolff15 12:41, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) PS. Sorry, że robię takie błędy, ale znasz mój komputer :-) Jestem ale zaraz wychodzę do Bobrysi. Zaprosiła mnie. Jutro postaram się być jak najdłużej aha... 178.36.140.62 13:19, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) you use starsue.com for the dress ups No, ciągle chcę być Adminką, ale przez tą simspedię to raczej niemożliwe. Chyba, że masz na to sposób. Clawdwolff15 13:20, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) USUŃ STRONE FRANOSSA PALONA! Cresent01.22.01.2012.13:13 No bo ta strona mi nie wyszła i chcę stworzyć nową a tak wgl. Nie umiem zmienić nazwy Cresent01 12:49, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz ja myślę , że powinnaś mieć drobną pomoc . Np: Clawdwolff15 albo Vikanda (w najgorszym przypadku ja :-P) Możemy być adminami. Rozumiem , że może Ci się nie spodobać ten pomysł bo sama świetnie sobie radzisz. Ale zainspirował mnie komentarz Sannse ( Ewuniuuuuuu Sorry Mianuj mnie adminką! Proszęproszę.Będę grzeczna obiecuję :-} ) 178.36.201.94 19:16, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie oglądałam, bo mylą mi się odcinki i już kilka razy obejżałam pierwszy odcinek z Jacksonem... XDXDXD Ale postaram się nie mylić! Clawdwolff15 11:01, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, ja czytałam te ACTA, ale NIC, kompletnie NIC z tego nie rozumiem.może będą tak zajenci usuwaniem innych stron, że moze nie bedą sobie zawracac głowy MHW i MHWPW ( monster high własne postacie). ( OBY) Usuń tutaj te stronę Connie coś tam zobaczysz, bo tam jest link do YT, i tak mi ta postac nie wyszła i zgubiłam kartki, gdzie był ten pomysł. Dzięki Ok, fajnie ;-) - Draculaura123, 18:54, 25 grudnia 2012r. Dzięki!! ;-) - Draculaura123, 19:49, 25 grudnia 2012r.thumb|274px|DZIĘKI!!! ;-) Kiedy głosowanie styczniowe? Zgłaszam Dracubloody. Clawdwolff15 15:57, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej to jakie mam postacie narysować do Odrzutu Mody??? - Draculaura123, 17:45, 26 sty 2012r. PS. Do głosowania styczniowego zgłaszam Heart Kier, Princess White i Gendalifine Czas Hej. Czemu zostałam zablokowana na pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com? Przecież nic nie zrobiłam! Hej mam taki pomysł żeby założyć strone np. rodzina yeti i na tej stronie byłyby imię i nazwisko każdego yetiego z tej wiki żeby był taki ład i porządek nie wiem czy to ci się podba ale jak tak to napisz w mojej dyskusji Tu wiadomości od Cresent Hej luna to jaCresent01 18:41, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Chciałabym wiedzieć czy zamierzesz zrobić głosowanie na luty? Bo jak tak to spoko tylko ,że ja też bym chciała. Bo styczeń już mineliśmy dzisiaj jest 7 luty i musimy się streszczać. PS.Thx że mianowałaś mnie adminem Też tak właśnie myślałam.Ala mam też taki pomysł ,żeby zrobić stronę GŁOSOWANIA ( tylko admini będą mogli edytować blokade zrobimy) i właśnie dla tego co miesiąc nie trzeba będzie pisać na swoim blogu tylko na tej stronie.Nie wiem czy mnie rozumiesz :-) ale jak rozumiesz do Twój głos na TAK i robimy tą stronę. To super! Ok nie ma sprawy tylko ja dodam listę postaci które już istnieją :-) Może głosowanie podzielimy na 3 części 1 w 2 tygodnie wszyscy zbierają punkty i wybiera się naj 50 potem wybiera się 15 a na końcu 5 najlepszych i tak będziemy głosować co ty na to?